


you're keeping the outfit, right

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Military Kink (sort of), Uniform Kink, lbr that bar scene from TFA was just bucky's way of asking steve to wear the suit in bed
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2917598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>对Steve来说，这不是个秘密，Bucky比他预期中更喜欢队长制服。</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're keeping the outfit, right

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you're keeping the outfit, right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859650) by [buckgaybarnes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes). 



对咆哮突击队来说，被雪困在一某个地方一整夜是时常发生的事。这是在战争中，他们在欧洲，而现在正值隆冬时节，这是普遍预料到的情况。他们过去习惯找一处被遗弃的农舍或者谷仓，等待着最糟糕的暴风雨过去，然后再次启程，勇敢面对。

然而，这是Steve和Bucky第一次单独被困在大雪中，由于一次例行的双人任务出错，他们比原本计划多花费了一些时间（Bucky断然拒绝再赶路，因为我珍惜我们的屁股，免得它们给冻坏了，Steve。）这也是他们第一次单独在一起，任务、会议、制定策略，以及集体生活占据了他们所有可能相处的时间，他们仅有的单独的私人对话时间除了食物供给和绘制领土就再无其他。

可那至少，成了Steve道歉的理由。Steve在确定他们找到的农舍足够干净，并且用无线电把他们的位置发送给其他队员之后，就把Bucky推倒在墙上，猛烈地亲吻他。

在Steve的保护之下，Bucky同样热烈，他的手指插进Steve的头发，用同样的热情回应他。“楼上有张床，”Bucky喘着气说（喘气，是因为Steve用嘴唇吸吮着，咬上他的喉结，并且用一种令人发狂的方式解开了他外套的纽扣）。“而且我们有整整一个晚上，Steve，整整一晚上。”

“的确，”Steve赞同，他正忙着解开Bucky的腰带。

结果证明，关于床的事情，Bucky没有撒谎。当他的背击中床垫的时候，Bucky发出一声满意的轻叹，然后迅速地被Steve吞咽下去。这和他们行军用的铺盖有天壤之别——即使美国队长和他带领的队伍，在住宿安排上也没有享受过特别待遇——他和Steve从军以来从来没在一张真正的床上做过。一切都很好，很合适，Steve想，很浪漫，很适合Bucky，所有的一切。

当Steve告诉Bucky这些，Bucky嘲笑了他。“浪漫的傻瓜，”Bucky戏弄他，但是之后他压低声音加了一句，“那没有什么好不好，或者合不合适的，只要是我想你对我做的事。”他的笑容充满了邪恶的允诺和超乎所有的暗示。Steve有一股吻掉它的冲动，然后他的确这么做了。Bucky在这个吻中融化，融化进他的身体。当Steve慢慢地哄着Bucky张开嘴巴的时候，Bucky紧紧握住他制服的织物，然后把他从自己身上拽下去。

床吱吱呀呀作响，令人担忧，Steve简略思考了下如果床被弄坏，它会损伤到什么程度。

“摸我，”Bucky抵上他的嘴唇恳求道，他的眼睛明亮，呼吸颤抖着，Steve完全忘记了思考床的问题。Bucky顺从地躺在他身下，抬起胯部，好让Steve帮他脱下衣服，Steve用力将汗衫从他头顶拉出，他坐起身来。Bucky的裤子和衬衣在地板上和他的靴子还有外套会合了，Steve欣赏着Bucky内裤下的帐篷，然后迅速地把这件也脱下。

Bucky浑身赤裸，鲜活的美丽，这很好，这太好了，他半闭着眼睑注视着Steve，Steve的手顺着他的身体移动，移到他兴奋的胸膛，缠上他翘起的部分，但这还是不够。Steve想把自己压到Bucky身体里面去，想要感受肌肤接触的感觉，想要吸收Bucky所有醉人的声音。然而，当他伸手解制服皮带的时候，Bucky立刻伸手制止他，“留着它，”他说，Steve的嘴巴开始变得干燥。

对Steve来说，这不是个秘密，Bucky比他预期中更喜欢队长制服，而且Bucky还没有敏锐地觉察到这一点。或者说试图弄清这一点。他只是带着讽刺的语气评论紧身衣的次数多了一点；当紧身衣包裹着Steve的新身体时，他漫不经心的斜视多了一点；当Steve试穿Howard Stark定制的新裤子（应有尽有！）时，他的手划过那些崭新的衣服。该死，他在Azzano的那些夜晚就应该已经告诉他了，他眨着眼睛靠近，“你穿着那身制服，对吧？”但是Bucky从来没有——他还没有——

对于Steve的沉默，Bucky厚着脸皮耸耸肩，“有点像这种想法，被一个国家偶像弄坏，”他轻松随意地说着，就像他们是在讨论天气一样。外面天气太冷了，Bucky想要Steve在操他的时候穿着衣服。

Steve无视了他脸颊上升腾起的红晕和鼻息声，“就好像我是玩弄你的那个人。”

Bucky傻笑着，说真的，Steve已经预见这个了。“如果是按我的意思，”Bucky说着，转动着自己赤裸的胯部抵上Steve衣衫包裹的胯部，挺起身咬住他的嘴唇，“是的。”

“Buck，”Steve用虚弱的声音叫着。

“胸怀大计的星条旗男子，”Bucky唱起来，他看上去简直是个小恶魔，“希望那个计划是装饰我的星星，或者任何你想要的别的叫法，Stevie。”

“Bucky，”

“快点，队长，”Bucky快速地转换音调，最后一个单词发出低沉的震颤，那让Steve感觉难以置信的下流。“我会为你成为一名优秀的士兵。”Bucky灵敏的手指，缠上Steve胯部的曲线，大拇指隔着厚厚的制服布料，温柔地摩挲着他分身的轮廓。

这太荒唐了，Steve知道。Bucky很荒唐——但是某一部分的他发觉这请求难以置信地充满魔力，他可以想象出来：Bucky仰躺着，Bucky用双腿缠上他的腰，Bucky的大腿摩擦着他粗糙的制服，当Steve用力而迅速地操他的时候，Bucky的头部后仰，哭着喊出来美国队长——

他们可以玩这个游戏，他说服自己，带着点焦虑舔了舔嘴唇，然后说，“我想我才是发出命令的人，中士。”

他以为这是个玩笑，真的，但是Bucky的臀部猛地抽搐了一下，他的呼吸变得急促起来，而且——噢。

“这就对了，”Bucky说着，带着一种说不清的东西，也许是呻吟，也许是笑，或者两者兼有，Steve重新评估了两个选项。他可以轻易地脱下衣服然后固定住Bucky的手腕，压紧两个人的胯部，然后Bucky在他耳边用一连串亵渎神明的耳语还有“啊……啊……”的呻吟或者“Steve，宝贝……”这种话怂恿他；就像之前一样，但是他知道Bucky在外套底袋里装了一盒凡士林——以防紧急情况，他总是眨着眼睛向Steve坚持——而现在外套和盒子都在几英寸之外的地上。

带着歉意，Steve把自己从床上扯开，而Bucky，发出一声不满意的声音。当Steve从外套里拿出小盒子，抛给他的时候，他就闭嘴了，然后轻巧接过。“准备好你自己，”Steve用一种最完美的美国队长式的声音说，那比他想象中更充满信心。

Bucky给了他一个懒洋洋的微笑，和一个同样懒洋洋的敬礼，然后拧开盖子。“那是个命令吗？”他装出无辜的声音问。

Steve爬上床，膝盖跪在Bucky两腿之间，目光跟随着Bucky在自己身上动作的手指。“是的，”他简单地回应，欣赏着Bucky变得急促的声音。Steve总是喜欢看着这样的Bucky：他用自己的手指把自己打开，喘着气，瞳孔扩大，这很美，Bucky一直很美，今晚也一样——除了这个。

今晚有种他们不常有的紧张感，沉默代替了以往的调笑，以及Bucky一直骑你，直到你昏死过去之类的诺言。这给Steve带来一种难以言说的刺激，他喜欢这个，他绝对喜欢这个。

当Bucky扩张到第二根手指的时候，他用祈求的眼神看着Steve，呻吟道，“跟我说话。”

Steve立刻顺从了Bucky，靠近低声说，“我会让你很舒服的，Buck，”他低语，不能碰你真是个折磨，距离我刚才在壁橱干你才过五秒钟。”

“Steve，”Bucky喘着气。

“把你按在墙上，我不得不捂上你的嘴，免得我们被抓到，”Steve继续，Bucky加入第三指，完全地呜咽起来，“永远为我这么大声，是吗，Bucky？”

“啊——嗯”Bucky点头，Steve解开自己的皮带，拉下一点点制服裤子，开始捋动下身。Bucky看着他，结结巴巴地冲出一句“天啊。”

“我打赌你如果穿上我巡回时候那些女士的裙子，会很好看，”Steve继续，他的呼吸开始变得艰难。“我操你的时候甚至不用把它们脱下来，只要让你弯起身，让你张开腿，我的舌头伸进你……”

“操，操，”Bucky听上去快哭了，他开始用手指快速地抽插自己，“求你，求你，求你……”

Steve发了善心，他用双臂搂紧Bucky，Bucky条件反射式地立刻用双腿缠上他的腰。“你是一名优秀的士兵，”Steve表扬他，操进Bucky的身体，一次，两次，三次，Bucky无助地啜泣着，他已经一团糟，浑身发热，兴奋，乖乖地躺在Steve怀里，而且他的肌肤摩擦Steve的衣服越厉害，他叫得越响。

“按住我，”Bucky喘着气说，请求着，“求你，Steve，操——”

“求——？”

“Ste—队长。”Bucky在Steve的撞击之下扭动着身体，发出细小的哭泣呻吟声。“按住我，求你，我——”

Steve握紧Bucky的手腕，把他们固定在他脑袋两侧，这动作带动他分身在Bucky身体里的角度变化，Bucky啜泣着，“啊，啊，”当Steve加快速度的时候，他绷紧了缠在Steve身上的双腿，拼命对抗着Steve的控制。

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟着，“这样舒服吗？你觉得——？”

“舒服，好棒，”Bucky挺起胯部，拼命地寻找任何下身可以摩擦的地方。“Steve，Steve，Steve。”他重复着对方的名字，仿佛一尊淫秽的雕像，他的声音低沉而迷醉，但是充满了热情。

Steve在他的锁骨上按下一个又一个吮吸式的吻，深得几乎可以留下吻痕，当Steve吻着他的肌肤赞美时，Bucky的呻吟声又开始变得响亮。“全部都是我的，”Steve告诉Bucky，他紧紧按压着Bucky的手腕，把他操进床里。“都是我的。”

“全部都是你的，”Bucky附和，“你的。”他撞击着Bucky的前列腺，Bucky痛快地哭出来，哽咽着喊出一句“队长，”然后射在他们的胸膛上，弄脏了Steve制服上的红白蓝三色。Steve紧随着他，胯部起伏不定地抽搐着，他忍耐着发出一声长长的叹息。

Steve从Bucky身上滚下来，放开他的手腕，他们都在沉默中喘了一会气。

当Bucky在几分钟之后吻他的时候，Steve还是有些喘不过气， Bucky带着耀眼的笑容，那是自从参军以来他见过最开心的笑，看上去有些神魂颠倒。“Steve，”他说，“你真是让人惊讶，一位天使，一位神祗，一个见鬼的美梦。”他又亲了Steve一次，“天啊，我到底做了什么好事才得到了你？”

“你这个甜言蜜语的小混蛋，”Steve摇头大笑，但是Bucky没被这点话打击到。

“见鬼的，我爱你，Steve，”Bucky继续，好像没听到Steve刚刚说的，他吻Steve的脸颊，他的下巴，他的鼻梁，任何他能碰到的部位，“爱你超过一切。”他愉快地叹息着说，Steve一把把他抱紧在自己胸膛，于是他又在Steve的脖子里按下一个吻。

“我也爱你，Buck，”Steve转动着眼睛说，但是他完全无法控制自己满脸的傻笑。“上帝知道原因，你毁了我的制服，你要知道。”

“因为一个高尚的理由，”Bucky高傲地回答，但是当他试着靠近Steve躺下来的时候，他不得不面对两个人身上黏糊糊的东西，Bucky做了个鬼脸，“我们可以待会洗干净。”

“相当高尚，”Steve同意，他沉思了几分钟，然后问了一句，“你说我们有一整晚？”

“Bucky冲他扬起笑脸。

（他们最终还是弄坏了那张床。）


End file.
